Lake Wannaweep
Lake Wannaweep is a lake featured in the television show Kim Possible. The Lake is surrounded by several different summer camps. Camps in the Area *Camp Wannaweep, now called Camp Gottagrin. *Clown Camp *Band Camp *Tele-Communications Camp *Science Camp History Years ago, Lake Wannaweep was polluted by run-off from Science Camp, which caused it to be smelly, green, and as a young Ron Stoppable, who was stuck at Camp Wannaweep, has observed, "I think that I have even seen the fish glowing at night." All of those reasons are perfectly acceptable reasons why Ron refused to get in that lake, although at the time, everyone believed him to have been paranoid and a scaredy-cat, for everything at Camp Wannaweep had scared him. His teenage self would frequently refer to that summer as the "Worse Summer Of His Life," and "Camp Wannaweep is a place of evil." Camp Wannaweep would essentially become the birthplace of most of Ron Stoppable's fears and paranoias, such as monkeys, spiders and bugs, the toxic water of Lake Wannaweep, poison ivy, and other experiences at Camp Wannaweep like angry squirrels (in Ron's flashback, the squirrels were extremely enlarged and had red eyes similar to Gil's mutated form, implying that they were mutated as well). Rather than ever go in Lake Wannaweep, Ron swapped his afternoon swim time with another camper, Gil Moss, who refused to get out of the lake. Gil Moss took his afternoon Swim Time, which was fitting since Ron would never get in the green lake, and Ron took Gil's spot in Arts and Crafts, because Gil refused to get out of the lake. Ron also tried to get his mother to take him home using a payphone that was known to be out of order when they used it when Ron returned the first time as a mascot. At some point afterwards, the camp ended up shut down, presumably due to the lake's pollution, though Gil (now mutated) was the only permanent resident. Ron's fears of Lake Wannaweep being toxic and polluted were proven to be completely accurate, when he became the Middleton Mad Dog, and the Middleton Cheer Squad were on their way to a competition, only for the school bus to get two flat tires, just outside of Camp Wannaweep. As it turned out, that competition was merely a trap set for Ron, because a former Camp Wannaweep Camper, Gill Moss wanted revenge. He added an L to his name of Gil, to signify that the added L referred to the gills that grew on him when he mutated. Gil blamed Ron for his mutation, when it was his own fault for never leaving the toxic lake, in the first place. While Camp Wannaweep was closed, Summer Gale borrowed, bought, or rented a weather machine, which had previously been used by Dr. Drakken for his attack on Canada. Whereas Drakken had used water from the Great Lakes, Gale took water from Lake Wannaweep in order to create the snow storm of the century, only to create the storm with living toxic snowmen. Eventually the toxic snowmen were defeated, and the toxic snow sucked back up into the weather machine. The water was then returned to Lake Wannaweep, where it originated from. However, it was implied that returning the toxic water to the lake resulted in a tree mutating as a result. No one mentioned the new mutants, but since that happened, Lake Wannaweep had been cleaned up, unfortunately it was still not entirely clean of toxins. There was a hidden grotto, with enough toxic pollutants to mutant anyone immediately who jumps or dives into the grotto, or even mutate anyone previously infected who was in close proximity to the grotto. When all of the surrounding camps have been reopened, and the Middleton Cheer Squad stationed at Camp Gottagrin, which was Camp Wannaweep's new name, for Cheer Camp, Ron and Kim found out that this is the same camp that traumatized Ron years ago. Gill had since been turned back into Gil (with only 1 L), and had become a mascot. Needless to say, Ron was extremely suspicious of Gil, which had proved actually to be a "Good Thing," because Gil was in reality searching for the grotto because he missed the powers of his mutation. Gil eventually found the toxic grotto, and became Gill again. Ron dived into the grotto in order to try and stop Gill from mutating all of the campers at every camp and mutated into a beaver as a result. Although Ron was glad to be human again, after Gill was captured again, he did say, "I wanted to build a dam, for the experience." Trivia *The name of the lake, as well as the former name of the camp, is an obvious pun on the phrase "wanna weep," meaning something particularly sad or dreary, owing to the horrid nature of the lake and camp. Category:Summer Camps Category:Kim Possible Locations Category:Villain's lair